1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a package structure, and more particularly to an image sensor package structure that can prevent the micro lens from particle contamination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The package can have a core made of a common material such as glass epoxy, and can have additional layers laminated onto the core. These additional layers are also known as “built-up” layers. The built-up layers are typically formed from alternating layers of dielectric material and conductive material. Patterns may be built in the metal or conductive layer through various etching processes such as wet etching which are known in the art and will not be described further herein. Plated through holes called vias are used to make interconnects between various layers of metal. Using these layers and vias, several layers of interconnections may be built up.
Input/Output functions are typically accomplished using metal traces between the layers. Each trace has an impedance generated by its geometry and location on the package. Due to the manufacturing technology and material requirements, packages having built-up layers often include a number of degassing holes in the metal layers. Degassing holes allow gas to be evaporated during the manufacture of the package so that bubbles do not form in the package. Traces may be routed over or under the degassing holes, or around the degassing holes, or a combination thereof. Since the traces are not in the same location on the package, and pass over varying amounts of non-metal areas caused by degassing holes in the metal layers, the traces have an impedance variation, or mismatch.
A digital image technique has been wildly applied to image shooting instrument such as digital camera, image scanner, etc. The conventional CMOS sensor is disposed on a circuit board. The CMOS sensor has a die secured therein. The lens seat has a focusing lens for focusing the image onto the die of the CMOS sensor. Through the lens, the image signal is sent by the die to a digital processor for converting the analog signal into digital signal. The Die of the CMOS sensor is relatively sensitive to infrared ray and dust particles. If the unwanted particles are not removed from the sensor, it leads to downgrade the quality of the device. In order to achieve the purpose, the removal by manual may damage the sensitive chip. Typically, the image sensor module is formed by using a method of COB or LCC. One drawback of the COB is lower yield rate during packaging process due to particle contamination on sensing area. Besides, the drawbacks of the LCC are higher packaging cost and lower yield rate due to particle contamination on sensing area.
Further, micro lenses are optical components on semiconductors utilized as solid state imaging devices. One of the most important considerations in designing and manufacturing micro lenses is photosensitivity. One reason micro lens photosensitivity may be reduced is that the area of each micro lens has been reduced below an optimum value. Moreover, SHELL CASE company also develops wafer level package technique, the cost of the image sensor dice packaged by the SHELL CASE is higher due to requiring two glass plate and complicate process. And, the transparency is bad due to epoxy wearing out, and the potential reliability may be reduced. U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,888 for ON-DIE SCREEN TYPE SOLID STATE IMAGE SENSOR AND MANUFACTURING METHOD THEREOF; issued May 7, 1996 to Yoshikazu Sano, et al. teaches a method for forming charge-coupled devices (CCDS) on a silicon substrate. A micro lens array is formed over the CCD array using conventional lithography and re-flow techniques.
In view of the aforementioned, the present invention provides an improved package structure to overcome the above drawback.